


The Road to Hell

by lanalucy



Series: Oliver's Place [3]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alpha Women, Biting, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Drinking, F/M, Gay Bar, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Internal Monologue, Licking, Public Claiming, Sequel, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>textsfromlastnight: “Apparently, I licked it so now it’s mine doesn’t apply to people.”</p><p>Thanks to newnumbertwo for the beta and encouragement!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road to Hell

Karl swayed on his feet, watching Oliver’s back between him and the rest of the bar. Even in his drunken state, he knew that Kara was going to be pissed. She kept telling Oliver and his friends that he wasn’t her boyfriend, but he had a feeling if he strayed, it would be the last thing he ever did. Kara was amazing and terrifying, a combination that effortlessly kept Karl in her gravitational field and her bed. 

So when he felt a change in the air of the bar and knew that Kara had gotten there, he tried to stay behind Oliver to put off the moment when he found out how dead he was going to be.

Kara stood on the other side of Oliver, a few feet away. For once, she was not laughing at Karl’s antics. He was afraid to look, but then Oliver stepped out of the way and she was there.

“Karl.”

“Hi, Kara.” He gave her his best ‘I’m charming and you love me’ grin.

Kara sighed. “Why do you keep coming back to this bar, Karl?”

“I like it here. Everybody’s fun!”

She muttered, “Too much fun, apparently.” She raised her voice a little and said, “You realize this is a gay bar, right? There are no women here. At least not the kind that would be interested in you.”

“Of course I know, Kara! Gods. It’s part of what I like about it.”

She raised her eyebrow, like ‘you trying to tell me something, Karl?’ Uh-oh. “No. Not that. Everybody’s fun, but I can’t have _too much_ fun, because there are no girls here. If I spent this much time at a regular bar hitting on girls, you’d kill me.”

She nodded. “True. But really Karl? You had to get into a fight over a boy?”

“I didn’t get into a fight. I just flirted. I didn’t mean anything by it. I didn’t know he was trying to make his friend jealous.”

“Gods, Karl.” She turned to Oliver. “Okay, lemme talk to the guy, Oliver.”

She and Oliver walked over to the other side of the bar, and he watched as Kara and the friend held an animated, almost hostile conversation. At one point, the “boy” in question stepped between the two of them, hand on his friend’s chest to make a point, and then the rest had Karl blinking, trying to convince himself that he wasn’t seeing what he was seeing. On the one hand, Kara was going to get hurt. On the other hand, Holy Hera was it hot.

Kara smiled - the one that always let Karl know she was in a certain mood and would be extra aggressive that night, the one that always had his cock springing to immediate attention. 

The entire bar went quiet. 

She took a step forward, slung her arm around the “boy,” leaned forward, and bit then licked the guy’s neck, eyes on the friend the entire time. The friend bristled, standing taller, and did his little peacock thing, assuming Kara would back down, since he was nearly a foot taller. She didn’t. The arm around the guy went lower and she grabbed his package, then bit his earlobe, eyes still locked on the friend. 

Karl remembered the last time Kara had done something like that to him and had to adjust himself. It was obvious the guy was having a little trouble retaining the fact that the person claiming him was a girl - even from here, Karl could see that he’d gone hard. Karl’s mind went off on a tangent even as he kept watching.

Was Kara a ‘girl’? She was female, most definitely. She had girly parts. Boy, did she have girly parts. But she was more bristly alpha wolf than something so mundane as “girl.”

There was more posturing. More Kara laying claim to the guy. More Karl wishing desperately that his pants weren’t so tight. And he realized he was not the only person being affected that way. He bit his lip to keep from loosing a semi-hysterical laugh. Even in a bar populated almost entirely by gay men, Kara was the main attraction.

The friend slumped and backed down. Kara bit the guy’s neck again before releasing him and pushing him in front of her across the bar to Karl. The guy was still breathing heavy, eyes half-lidded in arousal. Kara shoved him roughly into Karl.

“Here ya go, Karl.”

“I thought ‘I licked it so now it’s mine’ didn’t apply to people.”

“Maybe it doesn’t when you do it.”

“What am I supposed to do with him?”

“You, Karl, are going to follow through on your unintended claiming of your new friend Alec here.”

“When are you going to kill me?”

Kara smiled, eyes flashing something feral that made the hair on his neck stand up. “I’m not going to kill you, Karl.”

“You’re not?” He was so confused.

“I’m not going to kill you, Karl. I’m going to watch.”

Oh, frak.


End file.
